you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Honami Ichinose/Image Gallery
Light Novel= LN Vol 01-12.jpg|Volume 1: Honami stopping the argument LN Vol 02-03.jpg|Volume 2 LN Vol 02-09.jpg|Volume 2 LN Vol 03-00.jpg|Volume 3 LN Vol 03-01.jpg|Volume 3 LN Vol 03-08.jpg|Volume 3 LN Vol 04-11.jpg|Volume 4: Honami sleeping LN Vol 04-13.jpg|Volume 4 Honami Ichinose School Database.jpg|School Database LN Vol 4.5-03.jpg|Volume 4.5 LN Vol 4.5-10.jpg|Volume 4.5 LN Vol 4.5-12.jpg|Volume 4.5 LN Vol 05-10.jpg|Volume 5 LN Vol 06-02.jpg|Volume 6 LN Vol 06-10.jpg|Volume 6 LN Vol 07-02.jpg|Volume 7 LN Vol 08-05.jpg|Volume 8 LN Vol 08-07.jpg|Volume 8 LN Vol 09-03.jpg|Volume 9 LN Vol 09-04.jpg|Volume 9 LN Vol 09-11.jpg|Volume 9 LN Vol 09-13.jpg|Volume 9 LN Vol 10-03.jpg|Volume 10 LN Vol 10-07.jpg|Volume 10 LN Vol 11-03.jpg|Volume 11 LN Vol 11.5-00.jpg|Volume 11.5 LN Vol 11.5-02.jpg|Volume 11.5 LN Vol 11.5-04.jpg|Volume 11.5 LN Vol 11.5-10.jpg|Volume 11.5 |-| Manga = Room 11 cover.jpg|Honami, together with Airi, Suzune, and Kikyō, on the tankōbon cover for Room 11. Room 12 cover.jpg|Honami, together with Chihiro, on the tankōbon cover for Room 12. Room 20 cover.jpg|Honami, together with Airi, on the tankōbon cover for Room 20. Room 28 cover.jpg|Honami, together with Suzune and Kikyō, on the tankōbon cover for Room 28. Room 36 cover.jpg|Honami on the tankōbon cover for Room 36. Room 37 cover.jpg|Honami, together with Kei, on the tankōbon cover for Room 37. Room 11 cover CA.jpg|Honami, together with Airi, Suzune, and Kikyō, on the Comic Alive cover for Room 11. Room 12 cover CA.jpg|Honami, together with Chihiro, on the Comic Alive cover for Room 12. Room 19 cover CA.jpg|Honami on the Comic Alive cover for Room 19. Room 20 cover CA.jpg|Honami, together with Airi, on the Comic Alive cover for Room 20. Room 28 cover CA.jpg|Honami, together with Suzune and Kikyō, on the Comic Alive cover for Room 28. Room 32 cover CA.jpg|Honami, together with Kei, on the Comic Alive cover for Room 32 Room 36 cover CA.jpg|Honami on the Comic Alive cover for Room 36 Room 37 cover CA.jpg|Honami, together with Kei, on the Comic Alive cover for Room 37 |-| Anime= Episode 001-025.jpg | Episode 1: Honami lending her attention to the student council president Manabu's welcoming speech. Episode 001-101.jpg | Episode 1: Honami together with Chihiro, as they walk past Kiyotaka and Kikyō along the way near the cafe. Episode 003-02.jpg|Episode 3: Honami upholding her principles by stopping the senseless violent conversation between Ken Sudō and Kakeru Ryūen and his two other men. Episode 004-01.jpg|Episode 4: Honami telling Kiyotaka that she'll repay the favor that he did for her. Episode 006-05.jpg|Episode 6: Honami listening to Kiyotaka about how he isn't the real mastermind behind the unbelievable incident. Episode 006 End Card.jpg|Episode 6: Honami being the fifth end card character. Episode 007-02.jpg|Episode 7: Honami (in a bikini) at the pool. Episode 007-27.png|Episode 7: Honami witnesses Suzune's speech. Episode 008-04.jpg|Episode 8: Honami getting a massage on the cruise. Episode 008-16.jpg|Episode 8: Honami and her teacher conversing as they relax on a cruise. Episode 010-04.jpg|Episode 10:Honami at C-Class' abandoned camp. Episode 012-04.jpg|Episode 12: Anime Series End Card.jpg|Episode 12: Honami and other heroines being the eleventh end card character. |-|Misc.= Character Profile Vol. 2 cover.jpg|''You-Zitsu: Character Profile Vol. 2'' cover Honami Ichinose Character Profile.jpg|Honami Ichinose's Character Profile. Tomoseshunsaku Special Art Works cover.jpg|''Comic Alive's Tomoseshunsaku Special Art Works cover Tomoseshunsaku Special Art Works backcover.jpg|''Comic Alive's Tomoseshunsaku Special Art Works back cover Graphic 01.jpg|Promotional art for light novel Graphic 13.jpg|Promotional art for light novel Graphic 16.jpg|Promotional art for light novel Graphic 20.jpg|Promotional art for light novel Graphic 22.jpg|Promotional art for light novel Graphic 27.jpg|Promotional art for Tomoseshunsaku Art Works Graphic 37.jpg|Promotional art for light novel Graphic 40.jpg|Promotional art for light novel Graphic 41.jpg|Promotional art for Tomoseshunsaku 2nd Art Works Comic Alive 2016 March Issue.jpg|''Comic Alive'' March 2016 issue Comic Alive 2016 November Issue.jpg|''Comic Alive'' November 2016 issue Comic Alive 2017 October Issue.jpg|''Comic Alive'' October 2017 issue Comic Alive 2018 December Issue.jpg|''Comic Alive'' December 2018 issue Comic Alive 2019 November Issue.jpg|''Comic Alive'' November 2019 issue Anime Announcement Visual.jpg|Anime announcement visual You-Zitsu TV Production Mark.jpg|Anime official poster Megami September 2017 issue.jpg|''Megami Magazine'' September 2017 issue Animage September 2017 issue.jpg|''Animage'' September 2017 issue Category:Image Gallery